Adolf Eichmann
thumb Karl Adolf Eichmann (Solingen, 19 de março de 1906 — Ramla, 1 de junho de 1962) foi um importante político da Alemanha Nazi e tenente-coronel da SS. Foi o grande responsável pela logística de extermínio de milhões de pessoas durante o Holocausto, em particular dos judeus, que foi chamada de "solução final" (Endlösung), organizando a identificação e o transporte de pessoas para os diferentes campos de concentração, sendo por isso conhecido freqüentemente como o executor-chefe do Terceiro Reich. Biografia Adolf Eichmann nasceu e foi educado em Solingen, na Renânia do Norte-Vestfália, Alemanha. Alemanha Nazi Em 1934 Eichmann serviu como cabo da SS no campo de concentração de Dachau, onde, aos olhos de Reinhard Heydrich, se distinguiu. Em setembro de 1937, ele foi enviado para a Palestina com o seu superior Herbert Hagen para averiguar as possibilidades da emigração massiva de judeus da Alemanha para aquela região do médio oriente. Eles chegaram a Haifa, mas só puderam obter um visto de trânsito para o Cairo. Ao chegarem à capital do Egipto, eles encontraram-se com um membro da Haganá mas o conteúdo do encontro é alvo de dúvidas. Também tinham planeado encontrar-se com líderes árabes na Palestina, incluindo o mufti de Jerusalém Amin al-Husayni, mas a entrada na Palestina foi-lhes recusada pelas autoridades britânicas. Hagen e Eichmann escreveram um relatório contrário à emigração de judeus em larga escala para a Palestina por razões económicas e também porque contradizia a política alemã de impedir o estabelecimento de um estado judaico ali. Eichmann participou na Conferência de Wannsee, ocorrida em 1942, na qual ele foi o responsável pela determinação de assuntos ligados à 'solução final da questão judaica', por ordens de Reinhard Heydrich. Semanas após a conferência, ele recebeu a patente de SS-Obersturmbannführer, tornando-se o chefe do Departamento da Gestapo IV B 4, órgão responsável por toda a logística relacionada com os estudos e execução do extermínio em curso. Pós-guerra thumb|Eichmann no julgamento Finda a Segunda Guerra Mundial, Eichmann foi capturado por tropas americanas. No entanto, em 1946 ele conseguiu escapar de um campo de prisioneiros. Depois de muitas viagens (sobretudo pela Itália e pelo Médio Oriente), tendo inclusivamente se servido de um passaporte fraudulentamente obtido junto à Cruz Vermelha Internacional, ele foi para a Argentina em 1950, onde viveu sob o nome de Ricardo Klement, tendo trazido a sua família para o país logo depois. Em 11 de maio de 1960, Adolf Eichmann foi raptado por uma equipe de agentes secretos israelitas liderados por Raphael Eitan da Mossad (Serviços Secretos Israelitas) após meses de observação. Foi levado para Israel num vôo de avião da El Al em 21 de Maio de 1960. Adolf Eichmann foi julgado em Israel, num processo que começou a 11 de Abril de 1961. Foi acusado de 15 ofensas criminosas, incluindo a acusação de crimes contra a Humanidade, crimes contra o povo judeu, e de pertencer a uma organização criminosa. O julgamento causou grande controvérsia internacional. O governo israelita autorizou que as cadeias noticiosas de todo o mundo transmitissem ao vivo o julgamento. Um homem sentado atrás de um vidro à prova de balas e de som, enquanto muitos sobreviventes do Holocausto testemunharam contra ele. Foi condenado a todas as acusações e recebeu a sentença de morte (a única pena de morte civil alguma vez levada a cabo em Israel) a 15 de Dezembro de 1961 e foi enforcado poucos minutos depois da meia-noite de 1 de Junho de 1962, na prisão de Ramla, perto de Tel Aviv. Foi a única excepção aberta pela lei israelita, a qual não prevê a pena de morte. A propósito do julgamento de Adolf Eichmann, Hannah Arendt escreveu o livro "Eichmann em Jerusalém", inicialmente escrito como um contributo para a revista "The New Yorker". Ela cunhou neste livro o termo "Banalidade do Mal". Referências bibliográficas * * *Zvi Aharoni, Wilhelm Dietl: Der Jäger – Operation Eichmann, DVA GmbH, 1996, ISBN 3-421-05031-7 *My Role in Operation Eichmann. Tuviah Friedman Institute of Documentation. Israel * *Jochen von Lang, Eichmann Interrogated (1982) ISBN 0-88619-017-7 * *Moshe Pearlman, The Capture of Adolf Eichmann, 1961. (cited in Hannah Arendt: Eichmann in Jerusalem, Penguin, 1994, p. 235) * *Pierre de Villemarest, Untouchable: Who protected Bormann & Heinrich Müller after 1945..., Aquilion, 2005, ISBN 1-904997-02-3 (Heinrich "Gestapo" Müller was one of Adolf Eichmann's superiors.) * * * *Artigo sobre a operação de captura de Eichmann na Argentina *Entrevista com Gabriel Bach, principal promotor no julgamento de Eichmann *Sobre a rede internacional de proteção a criminosos de guerra nazistas *Sobre a ajuda da Igreja Católica aos nazistas e o passaporte do Vaticano concedido a Eichmann Categoria:Criminosos de guerra Categoria:Oficiais nazistas Categoria:Pessoas da Segunda Guerra Mundial (Alemanha) Categoria:Pessoas executadas por enforcamento an:Adolf Eichmann ar:أدولف أيخمان arz:ادولف ايخمان ast:Adolf Eichmann be:Адольф Эйхман bg:Адолф Айхман bs:Adolf Eichmann ca:Adolf Eichmann cs:Adolf Eichmann da:Adolf Eichmann de:Adolf Eichmann el:Άντολφ Άιχμαν en:Adolf Eichmann eo:Adolf Eichmann es:Adolf Eichmann eu:Adolf Eichmann fa:آدولف آیشمان fi:Adolf Eichmann fr:Adolf Eichmann gl:Adolf Eichmann he:אדולף אייכמן hr:Adolf Eichmann hu:Adolf Eichmann id:Adolf Eichmann io:Adolf Eichmann is:Adolf Eichmann it:Adolf Eichmann ja:アドルフ・アイヒマン ka:ადოლფ აიხმანი ko:아돌프 아이히만 la:Adolphus Eichmann ms:Adolf Eichmann nl:Adolf Eichmann no:Adolf Eichmann pl:Adolf Eichmann ro:Adolf Eichmann ru:Эйхман, Адольф sh:Adolf Eichmann sk:Adolf Eichmann sr:Адолф Ајхман sv:Adolf Eichmann tr:Adolf Eichmann ur:اڈولف ایش مان vi:Adolf Eichmann yi:אדאלף אייכמאן zh:阿道夫·艾希曼